Bleach: Restoration of Hope
by Mabini
Summary: What is the imaginary belief of life? Is it the simple fact of a properly working organism that can still control its other actions, and thus, continue to work without a major shutdown? Or is it more?


**It's been a real long time since I've written a story and I'm sorry for that, since I lost all thought of all my other stories, I'm putting them on Hiatus for a while. I'm sorry for this but it just has to be done. Hell, I haven't updated my stories in a year, if you guys haven't realized they were on Hiatus then I really don't know what to say to you. Well whatever. I'm making a new story. Sort of serious but still a little humor and it's a Bleach one too, so yeah. Let's see what I can do with this. Also, thanks to my friend Kevin and a random artist on the internet called Bloodman I think it was, for giving me inspiration of what I really want to do. Well…here goes nothing.**

**Bleach: The Restoration of Hope**

* * *

The fires raged on in the city, and the sky above, stained red from the flames, blood, and dread that has filled the air, let out a mighty crack of lightning down upon a hilltop. The cries of the innocent and those who deserved to be punished filled the night sky.

As this all was going on, a man stood watching it all atop the hill struck by lightening. As he watched from the hilltop, he couldn't help but smile from the beautiful sunset occurring as the world was coming to an end. He closed his eyes in reminisce of what feelings he felt during his time in this world. But from the smoldering ashes of grass struck by the lightening behind the man began to rise and form a pitch black shadow of a man. The slightest breeze altered the shadows appearance, giving it a disintegrating look.

The man did not turn around to face the shadow, and it let out a creek that could be heard as an old wooden door opening after years of abandonment.

"What is the imaginary belief of life? Is it the simple fact of a properly working organism that can still control its other actions, and thus, continue to work without a major shutdown?" the shadow began to ask nobody, but still intriguing the man in front of it, making him turn around. "Or is it more? Could life be part of what we call a soul? Could it possibly have something to do with a bigger force in the Universe, or Dimension? Could it be something from another realm? Could there be the he Holder's of Life out there, that send out their Messenger of Death to the unlucky ones they see as unworthy to have this benefit that they so generously gave them? If Life is something more, then how can one keep life forever? And when the Messenger has Spoken, and all has been done, with the God's being pleased by the loss of one, can one bring that unlucky soul back to the living? Or is he stuck there forever?" the shadow asked.

The man just shrugged and smiled at the shadow, "Does it really matter any more of what happens to life now?" the man asked with an "I don't care at all" smile slapped on his face. "The world has come to an end…and there is nothing we can do about it." The man said with the same smile on his face.

The shadow made another creaking noise and began to speak its words of wisdom. "But what if I said there is something we can do about it? What if I said, I could give you another chance…Akuma?" the shadow asked.

"Then…I wouldn't care." Akuma started "Because there would be no point whatsoever to do it, I had nothing to care for back then, and I have nothing to care for now." Akuma answered the shadow.

"But what about your friends, Akuma?" the shadow asked.

"What friends? As far as I recall, Enishi, there was never anybody who ever cared for me." Akuma stated.

"What about all those that you helped through your journey of life? Were they never your friends?" the shadow known as Enishi asked.

"Nope, none of them. They helped me with my goals, I will admit. But they never were my friends." Akuma stated.

Enishi was silent for a few minutes and let out another creaking noise "If you do not care for them," Enishi began "then what about Angelina, Akuma?" Enishi asked, making Akuma cringe.

There was a long silence before Akuma answered Enishi back "She's dead, it doesn't matter anymore," Akuma answered "and me and you will be dead sometime soon as well." Akuma pointed out as a giant explosion occurred behind him.

"You know Akuma…before she died, she gave me something to give you. Something that might change your mind actually." Enishi stated.

"Oh, and what may that be Enishi?" Akuma asked.

Enishi took a few steps forward and lifted up his palm in front of Akuma's face. "Her memories." Enishi said, slamming his palm into Akuma's forehead, engulfing him in pitch black shadows.

* * *

**I know it's not much, only two pages long, but I wanted to make something very little and just see what people think of my new writing style, and if anyone has any pointers on what to make my writing good. **

**But I don't want any advice from the people who just say "m4k3 th1s a ya0i fic and it'll be good! Lololol" or anything else along the lines of…stupidity.**

**So if you think you can help me, I want you to be serious. But I'll give a little heads up of what is in store for next chapter.**

* * *

"_Do you see it? Do you feel it? Everything about her. Everything she is. Everything she ever was. Everything she thought she might be." Enishi started "All of them, yours. Her thoughts, her feelings, her joys, her discomforts, her secrets. But most of all…" Enishi paused for one second. "Her love."_

* * *

**Well, that's all I got for now, and once again, thank you random people who gave me inspiration and yeah. **

**I made this chapter really short because I have a lot of stuff to do IRL and it takes me a while to get things done, so instead of updating everything slowly for now on. It might be daily, but just really short chapters. **

**I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can get inspiration for them so yeah.**

**Papa Bear,**

**Out**


End file.
